Where Her Fate Lies
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: The path between where she stood was always clear to her but now someone is stopping at nothing until she's convinced otherwise.When a mysterious inborn power and a secret past start to turn her life from the inside out,can she be saved?RaiKim
1. Win some,lose none

**A/N/Disclaimer:**All ideas are strictly my own and the characters I make up are the only ones that are my own as well.Okay,enjoy the story...

_A typical day_...

The sun cast down it's bright golden rays onto the lush,aestival earth,as a long and slendor dragon sailed over a valley of small hills;towards a tiny village nestled in the center.An Asian girl moved some from where she sat to look down upon the quaint little setting with a feeling of admiration for it.It was in a choice place for the beach that was a mile or so away and it also was a place where it's inhabitance could live without too much distruption from the outside world.Just a charming and restful are to visit.

"Geez,I thought the temple was isolated but compared to wherever this place is,it's a world-renowned grand luxury resort."Raimundo spoke up from behind the four,his voice marked by displeasure at the sight."There was hardly even any swell back there."

"What're you talking about,Rai?That village looks adorable enough to sell as a miniature model in one of the chain toy stores my Dad delivers to."Kimiko argued lightly,taking a few quick pictures with the designer camera phone she snatched out of her purse as they landed just a ways toward the entrance."These are for my website."

"Exactly where are we though?"Clay inquired down at Dojo as they now proceeded into the wood,stick and mud structual communtity."It is kind of on the hushed side."

The dark green reptile merely shrugged."This Shen Gon Wu is causing my memory to sort of slip.I-"a daze look suddenly crossed his face."Was I saying something just now?Who am I?Where'd I go?Did I leave the faucet running?"

"We have no time to be thinking about the consequences of water overflowing."Omi reminded them with minor impatience to his tone,as they passed a local merchant's vendor."We-oh.,Oooo..."his ebony pupils dilated with lust upon seeing an array of necklaces incrested with colorful stones and false gem pendents."I believe my eyes are insecting out right now upon looking at such marvelous pieces of fine jewelry."

"They should be."Raimundo surprisingly ignored his friend's common mistake,pointing out a particular one that stood out,which had illuminating silver chains and streaks of bright color overlapping one another in a sort of glass covering that protuded out."It's the Spectural Necklace!Quick,let's get it before-"

"Before the greatest,youngest and if I may,most good-lucking villian just happens to take it?"A dry-throated sounding voice intervened,as a hand swiped the Shen Gon Wu from off the hook it had been hanging from and gave the foursome an amused grin."What?Not going to bother giving me some sort of creative comeback?Not even a measly threat?No?Fine.If all your going to do is gawk,I guess we'll take our leave."

"_Tangle Web Comb!_"Calling out the Shen Gon Wu's name,Kimiko shot forth the vine-like bristles which belted around Jack's wrists as he left,holding him in place.

"_Third Arm Sash!_"Clay tagged in next and the long blue cloth arm jetted out and was about to get a hold of it when what appeared to be a bronze mechanical bull rammed into him,knocking him into a cart of mangos."Ugh,never did care much for produce."

"Yeah,been kind of in the mood about making more animal-based bots lately."

Snapping his fingers,a mechanical gorilla,elephant and wolf made all their presences known off to the side,causing the villagers to absquatulate from the area.As the six matched up,Jack took one last moment adoring his craftsmenship,before turning to leave.But just as he was above the roof,a hand grasped onto the end of the glowing ardent necklace,causing him to turn back around and see Kimiko holding on with one hand and the other placed on her hip;looking up at him through equally regaled azure eyes.

"Using your cheap pieces of scrap metal as a diversion so you can get away,how predictable."She told him briskly,shaking her head once as she did."Alright,I wager my Tangle Web Comb against your Monkey Staff."

Jack flashed her an entincing grin but said correspondingly."I accept.The challenge is who can be the first to get the Spectral Necklace from my dog-based bot,Tiny Poo."

"_Right,_She derided him in disbelief."Like this isn't going to be the e..."her words faded into a slightly stricken expression as a large metal paw stomped down on their section of the merchant's hut,causing her to glide back as she still grasped her end."Nevermind."

The two swerved glares as each other and announced out readily."_Gong Ye Tim Pi!_"

Suddenly,an eruption of tremors commenced as large fire hydrants shot up in the place of all the shops,as well as other canine-related items ranging from bags of kibble to chew toys.The Shen Gong Wu emitted a more reddish glow and drifted up to the large mechanical dog's level,where he in turn took a hold of it between his triangular jaws and took out into the hills with were now long,paved roads contorting towards the heavens.Their entire surroundings had been turned into a dog's version of paradise.

_Alright,a Shen Gong Wu that allows you to manipulate colors at will,can't let'em get a hold of it_.Kimikio thought in examination of the ordreal at hand,as a red and silver mo-ped appeared next to her and she climbed onto it.Reviving the engine via her handle bar to power up,she took no time to glance over at her opponet as the two sped off,hearing her the other Xioalin Warrior's incoherent cheers as they began.

Manuvering wasn't difficult as she was already gaining a lead on Jack but the constant wind whipping in her face concatenated with the boxs of dog items clustered to their tops to have to avoid was making it more tricky for her.Rolling her eyes in disgust as Jack twittered his fingers at her as he passed,Kim was quick to assess what would be the most promising trade-off with the dog and then locked her gaze on a bulky,ivory bone propped a ways ahead and seized it up quickly.

Storing the bait in a little metal basket in the back,she pressed her upper forward more and breezed up the curves.Finally,the anticipating scene of Jack nearing the robot as it took huge strides appraised her vision and launching out the vine bristles,caught the boy genius by his back spokes.But it in a snap second,he had took notice and now using his Monkey Staff,he leapt off the two-wheel vehicle and gave a sharp kick at it to send it falling over and backwards,intent to topple onto the girl and then landed on his dog bot.

Kimiko felt all the color drain from her face,as the green and gold mo-ped came hurtling down her way but bracing herself,she latched her legs under the bottom and took that moment with her Tangle Web Comb still attached,to swing the whole thing to her left and clean off the road.Turning to face forward,she took both her weapon and the bone in seperate hands and stepping onto the center of the handle bars now that she was at precisely the top speed with her ambience,she thrusted herself onto one of it's back legs;but found herself hold on for dear life as it was galloping even faster.

"Alright,Tiny Poo.Just like you and me planned."Jack said down confidently to the golem hound and nictated as he reached down to get a hold of the necklace,only to find himself the next moment being coiled around."Well,well,Kimiko,"he began slowly,watching her knowingly as she advanced toward him."I guess you think it's all wrapped up now,huh?"

"Why?"she raised a semi-curious brow at him."You've got something else to try after you nearly crushed me into the middle of the street with that motorcycle-thing?"

"As a matter of fact I do,I-"

"_Judallet Flip FIRE!_"Kim cut him off abruptly and landed a flaming kick into his gut that sent him collasping backwards,until he managed to catch onto the tip of the nose.

"Heh,heh.Sucker."He sneered fiendishly under his breath and was only mere inchs from touching the Shen Gong Wu,when two feet planted themselves onto his other hand and crying out in pain,he continued the rest of his descent downwards."You cheated...!"

Ignoring his other rants and protests,she gave the robot a few quick pats on the muzzle as she leaned down and held the offering down before it.In a few short moments,it was contently gnawing at whatever it could gnaw on at a bone that was clearly too small for itself and Kimkio had successsfully retrieved the Spectral Necklace,feeling the bromide feel of triumphant,she waited paitently as everything returned to normal and returned to the accompaniment of her beaming friends,without any indication that every movement she made was being watched.Far from where any of them could see,could know.

"She is a very skilled young monk."A deep and darkly recherched voice claimed from upon a rather tall hill overlooking the small village,looking down from standing atop an outcropping in the center."Though my interest always has been on the more advanced of the four."the miniature brass telescope the young man held in one hand moved slightly over and focused on Omi."It would seem my luck at trying to get him to join the forces of evil were not very successful.But...you are sure of all this?"

Beside Chase stood a young womanly figure garbed in forest green ninja attire,her amber eyes still resting on Kimiko and effortlessly remaining undistracted by the man's obervation."Yes,"she spoke in a voice marked by insidiousness."She is the one.Her fourteenth birthday draws near and it must be made known to her what she is destined to become_,who _she is destined to be.If she refuses,I have ways of convincing her."

"It won't be simple in the least,Amaya."He warned her seriously."It's true they're still young but they are a force to be dealt with if provoked enough.I'm not sure you could take them all on."

"I don't plan to fight them all,Young."she told them coolly,folding her arms over her chest as a large griffon came up to the other side of her."I just have a small plan assembled to show her the true nature of her calling,which I think may have a very interesting impact on the rest of her life."

To Be Continued...


	2. Abduction

**Disclaimer/A/N:**No one belongs to me except Amaya at this point.

_Later that night_...

The silverish-white stars glistened in the canopy of pitch black that hung over the Asian girl's head,as she sat upon the bunking temple's roof,gazing off absently at the unknown firmament that seemed to expand forever;which is what she felt like the day would go on for.She brought her knees into her chest more so she could lay her chin on them,her mind filled to the brink of rememberance and with sheer desire just to see the inside of her lids.

_I just want this gosh awful day to be over with already_...

"Hey."A familiar male voice accousted her and she turned with some warmth melting her soul at the sight of Raimundo standing beside the sky light's opening."I thought you were going to play cards with us,"he raised an burnt umber brow."Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah,"Kimiko awnswered back with a light smile."Just felt like star gazing tonight."

"Speakin' of which,it's going to get pretty cold tonight."He told with some noted concern in his voice and as he shifted some toward the medium yellow light coming out of the square hole,she noticed a blanket drapped over his left arm and watched as he started to approach her a little nervously."Why don't you take this?It's suppose to be fifty in a bit."

She chuckled a little at his display of shyness and wordlessly allowed him to put it over her shoulders but caught him by the arm as he began to go back inside."Where'd you think your going,mister?Come on,stay out here for a while and keep me company."

Raimundo's jade eyes nearly shined at that oppurtunity but he complied with her request by taking a seat beside her in a postion similiar to hers but with one knee up and the other curved in with hands propping up the rest of his upper body.The two sat together in comfortable silence,nearly a year and a half of knowing one another and to Kimiko it felt sometimes like a whole lifetime.She felt fortunate every day to have friends like the ones she had and yet today,she didn't feel that way,she left like she had been robbed.

"It's a beautiful night."her voice sounded somewhat forced even though she knew what she spoke was ascertained."I could've never seen anything like this back in Tokoyo."

"You did really well today."Rai complemented her but then turned to look at her with a curiousness about him."And was in a good mood until we got home,then all of a sudden you kind of shut down."his eyes and voice became marked by care."It's not like you to just keep to yourself so much without a reason,did something happen to you today?"

His observation caused her to swallow a stale knot in her throat and yet she replied to him a bit too chipper."Nah,todays just a silly anniversary.Nothing too important."

But he gazed searchingly into her eyes,his being intent."It's important if it's causing you to have to lie to me,"he finally told her with a small grin."I just hate seeing you down."

Kimiko found it hard not to smile at his attempt to cheer her up."Today is the day that my mother took my older sister and left."she spoke in a discreetful,even slightly pained voice as she looked away from Rai and out more deeply into the constellations."I was almost too young to remember but I still like to be left alone on these days.It's kind of hard."

She felt him encircle an arm around her shoulders and looked to see into the depths of his dark green eyes."I hope you'll make an exception for just one night,"he said to her with his voice having an undertone of query to it,which caused her to smile again and the two moved closer together,gazing up in wonderment at the sea of ivory lights above.

"Think we should wake them two love birds up and tell'em it's past Eleven?"Clay asked over to Omi and Dojo with a snicker as they took in the sight of Raimundo and Kimiko having fallen asleep beside one another,shining a flashlight on them from where the three peered out from the sky light's door."I reckon it might ruin the moment though."

"Yeah,wouldn't want to miss _la amour_,"Dojo pretended to purse his lips into the air and then elbowed Omi in the side to see if he agreed."Right?Come on...uh,Omi,are you-"

"There is NOTHING funny about having a relationship behind your friends back!"The monk snapped on the dragon huffily,his shoulders heaving from his tirade as he glowered down at the wide-eyed dragon."Oh,"he took in realisation of his error and turned apologetic,saying sheepishly."Sorry Dojo,perhaps I classes for my unmanaged anger."

"Anger management classes."Dojo corrected him,his voice marked by recovery.

"Well,we better let them be alone."Clay told them effetely,giving a yawn as he took the stick out from under the door and lowered it down as the hinges squeaked just a bit.

But suddenly the door opened up just enough for Omi's eyes to show,as he asked them dubiously."Are you sure it is not too cold for Kim-uh-them out there?It's getting chilly."

Though he only sighed,knowing full well that the two were getting closer all time and that was mostly fine with him.If there was one thing that the twelve-and-a-half year old had learned,especially in the last few years,it was just to let nature take it's course.He cared for Kimkio but he also respected her decision,that was all there was to it for him.So with a small amount of happiness for his friends forming inside,he left to follow Clay and Dojo.

_Thirty minutes later_...

A figure moved surefootedly over the temple's walls,with such stealth not even the grass underneath the person barely shifted;stopping only short seeing a candle wavering over slightly in a temple far off to the intrudor's left,she immediately stifled the very lowest of her form of breathing,waiting stockstill until an older man leaned down to blow it out.

_Must be the mentor_,The nineteen-year old remarked vaguely in thought and began to prowl over to the side of the warrior's temple,closing her golden eyes to let the other soft noises of the night drone out as the sounds of two people snoozing reached her clearly.

Smiling beneath her mask,she scaled up the wall and the next thing that met her vision was the two young teens deep within the realm of sleep,close beside one another.Giving little regard for the scene she intended to disrupt,she sauntered up to near Kimiko,who was now losing the deep blue blanket on one side.Raising a perfectly arched brow,she took ahold of the younger girl's red robe neckline and moved it down just enough so that she could see the start of an ebony arc mark on the right side of her chest moving up.

"Good,good,"Amaya whispered with a pleased note emitting from her voice but as she started down to perform her next phase,she noticed that the boy that was next to Kim was,to her distinct disliking,starting to drivel a little from the corner of his mouth and falling very,very dangerously close near her gloved hand._You've got to be kidding me,this can't be the great Xioalin Warrior's that Young was warning me about_..._Not by a long shot_.

Feeling rather thankful that she had what she had that allowed her to be aware in advance even in trivial situtations such as this,she pulled the blanket off of Kimiko and shoved an end of the blanket into his mouth,lowering him down so that he was now sleeping on his side.

After the demeaning minor task had been accomplished,she turned from where she was now in between the two and laid scrutinizing eyes on the young girl who was destined to poccess powers most people only dreamed of;to take part in an event so otherwordly it would make normal and fairly skilled villians fall to their knees in mercy.The fourteen year wait was over,this truthful,unspoken statement mingled with a climatic feel as she finally gathered the girl up in her arms,lying her peacefully slumbering body onto the tough neck of her griffon and once she was on,the large mythical creature took off on pure inclination.

_I won't fail you,_she promised secretly in resolution as they soon became just another speck of white fire in the cluster that filled the besmirched sky._I won't fail you Mother,I've got her_.

To Be Continued...


	3. Unrightful refusal

_The next morning at the temple_...

Nearly everyone was busy at work preparing breakfeast as usual,Omi had taken up boiling eggs,while Clay fried bacon and Dojo heated bread.Just then,Rai came in and started glancing around the kitchen but felt another great disappointment wash over him as he found the scene constrasting to what he had been hoping to find,to what he was uneasy to what he'd found.

"Wheat or rye?"The dark green scaled reptile asked casually over to them.

"What is it?"Rai inquired him somewhat absently,adopting a little bit of an inconsiderate despostion as he went over to the refrigerator for juice.

"What?"Dojo asked him back,misrendering him unintentionally.

"You said my name,dude."He told him with some minor agitation as he now went over to retrieve a glass from in the cupboard."Usually that implys that you want to speak to that person,so naturally I want to find out what you want."

"But I didn't say your name."The dragon told him patiently,trying not to get his claw burnt as he had to slid it into the toaster when it didn't pop up.

"Actually,"Omi inserted in confirmingly."I did hear you utter out that word."

"I did?"A puzzled look crossed the dragon jade features."Darnet,I still think I'm forgetting things even after we found that Shen Gong Wu.But...I think I was talking about bread."

"Well,I _think _we shouldn't be thinking about something stupid like bread until we find out where Kimkio is."Rai snatched away the piece of rye bread that Dojo had held up and shoved it in his mouth but when he tried to finish what he was saying,he began to experience a strange knot in his throat."I...I..."he gasped haltingly."_I can't breathe_..."

"Hold on,Rai,"Clay told him reassuingly,coming up from behind him and placing his large hands across his abdomen as the other boy's face began to turn a dark hue of blue."I was a natural when it came to CPR back in Texas.Why,"he paused with a fond smile,clearly recalling a memory inadvertantly at Raimundo's expense."I remember my Aunt Millie-"

"_Clay!_"He wheezed in a tight voice."_Would you kindly mind_..._SAVING MY LIFE?_"

"Oh,sorry."

Wasting no more time,he gave one good press and as if on cue,Master Fung came into the room,his forehead and the unclogged food making contact.As the others gaped at the sight and the color began to return to Rai's face,there was only one thing on his mind at the moment but before he ran past the older man,he felt him catch on to his robe tail.

"Those who are in too much of a hurry to seek what or who they might be searching for may just very well miss an important step along the way."The monk told them all calmly as he pulled back in a rather nettled Rai."Now,then,since the majority of you are here as of this very moment..."his sky blue eyes turned troubled."I must tell you all something."

"But Kimkio isn't here."Rai pointed out,intending to make an excuse once he was free.

Master Fung nodded his head,a bit stiffly."I know that,Raimundo.That's the trouble."

"She's in trouble?"His emerald eyes fairly widened in disbelief but dismissing his surprise as only holding him back,motioned for the rest of the team to follow him from over his shoulder."Alright then,guys.We need to gather up our Shen Gong Wu and head out."

"_No_,"Was the awnser he recieved before he even got a chance to turn back around and found that his teacher was now blocking his way,his visage and voice marked unusally by firmness."I am sorry,Raimundo."his eyes switched upwards."Everyone.But you will not be going to find Kimiko for at least a few days,only then can we help her."

Confusion flooded the fifteen-year-old's mind,causing him to blurt out incredulously."What're you talkin' about?If we don't find out what happened to her,who knows what she'll be put through!"

Master Fung didn't reply for a few moments,he just stood there bowing his head slightly as though he was greatly resenting denying the team's leader's request,his rightful command to the rest of the team that they had to go after their fellow team mate and close friend.But Raimundo couldn't see why;what was so grave that he would not allow the rest of them all go find Kimkio and save her,he need to know and know now.

"Please tell us."Rai asked him grippingly,prepared for the worse at what he knew he was going to hear and was ready for."What do we have to do in order to save her after the next few days."he looked over to the others and saw they were just as apt to know as he was."Whatever it takes,you can bet we'll be up for the challenge no matter what you say we have to do."

_Back at Chase Young's lair_...

There was someone around,Kimkio knew that much.She could perceive that very clearly but something didn't feel right,even without opening her eyes to take in her surroundings,she had become inured to the feel of the early morning breeze falling through and blowing coolly on the side of her face,the rustling noises of the others just stirring and the faint yet sweet sound of chirping.But she knew without so much as giving it a second thought things were out of place,still,she opened her lids slowly.

What met her cerulean eyes constrasted with what she expected,creamy tan and white striped wall paper layered a room that was squared on the right and oddly circulated on the left,delicately crafted polished glass vase-like objects were spread atop a lovely chestnut oak vanity desk but what really made her jaw drop was the rather stunning limpid crystal lamp that was next to her on a smaller chestnut oak dresser that glowed very faintly.

"I hope you find your accommodations to your liking."A casual female voice from seemingly out of nowhere startled her and she immediately laid sight on a young Asian-appearing woman in a light pink shirt and dark jeans standing with her back against a wall directly to her right,she had long,straight ebony hair that fell all the way down to knees and calm amber eyes."If not,I can always rearrange things.No big deal really."

The sight didn't make put Kimkio at ease,as she demanded sternly."Who're you?"

"Oh,"she chuckled softly under her breath but without looking at her."Your about to find out the real truth of who you are and who you'll become in good time the next few days.You needn't worry over that."

Leaping out of the admittably handsome queen-sized bed,the Wudai Warrior had little difficulty confronting this girl at first but upon looking her directly in the eyes,a strange feeling overcame Kimiko that she had never felt before.An unaccountable terror ripped through out the young girl's body and she turned away from the young woman;she found her thin hands were now tremoring and her heart was thudding up in her throat madly.

"Why-"Kim nearly gasped in a pothered state,focusing her eyes sideways."Why in the world did I just..."she fought to regain composure."Why couldn't I look at..."

"You need to learn some basics."The girl told her abruptly,her voice was slightly edged in briskness."See,in my family for the last few centuries there has been what one might call what one may call,_a curse_.It's very complicated to fully understand without proper guidance but you see,I have special powers beyond most mortals comprehension running through me."

"Why are you telling me all this?"Kimiko furrowed her brow,annoyed.

"Because it's vital you know it."

"But _why?_"She insisted with more perturbness reflected in her voice.

Amaya took a moment's pause to think but came back on a more serious note."I won't go into too much depth now but you see,once you've reach your fourteenth year of life if you fall under this lineal curse and are female,then the true purpose of your existance will be made known.In this time,the young girl must be taught how to control the dark magic that slowly takes over her by an older and much more experienced person also under the curse,so that the younger girl may live normally."she sighed."That's us."

Silence fell between the two of them and Kimiko felt herself plunged into even deeper confusion.What was the girl talking about?It was obvious she was saying that _they_ were both harbouring some inborn curse or something but none of it at all was making any sense but then...a great and almost overwheming curiousty rose within her,she almost moved her eyes to Amaya but instead,did it only enough to where she was looking at her just a few inches over from her face.

"Are we related?"She asked her carefully,insides churning with hunger to know.

"I won't lie to you,"Her awnser was automatic."Our mother died just this year."

The reply hadn't been what Kimiko had been expecting to hear and was like a puncture wound to her heart.All the hope and all the fantasizing that she had done when she was younger seemed to fade into an unrealistic waste of time.But then it crossed her mind,as if often did,why did she care so for a woman who had nothing to do with her since she was age three?

"Your going to start showing signs of these powers around noontime."The young woman she had already decided was her sister told her infomatively but started to approach her as she did."At that time,you must be in isolation until around noon the next day and then the two days of development will come and I'll tell you how to deal with that as they come to the surface."

"I don't get it."Kimkio whispered with a shake of her head."Why is it me?"

Too her immense surprise,she saw Amaya reach over and wipe away a tear that had apparently escaped down one cheek."Were going to overcome this together,"she told her in soothing tone."Just as Mother did,I'll help you."

She felt a small smile cross her visage but still wisely kept from looking at the older girl,though appreciation flashed in her eyes."What'd I do now?"

"I have to go prepare things and then I'll fetch you a bit to eat,"her movements were unhurried as she left and Kimiko watched her retreating back."Remember,I'm only here to help train you to control what you have yet to understand,I'm only here for you."

"Wait."Kimiko hailed her in a normal voice."When can I return home?I have friends and a duty to uphold,they're going to freak when they find I'm gone."

"I'm sorry."She denied her in a low voice."But your powers are going to be far too reckless if you strayed out of these walls...trust me,"her voice now softened again."If you don't want to endanger anyone,you'll stay put here."

With that,she shut the door behind her and a feeling of satisfaction emerged in her at how easily she had maniuplated the younger girl._All according to plan,_she thought as she started down the hall._Though it will only work if she agrees to it under her own willpower,I'll have her convinced by then_._Just as you wanted Mother,we'll use her in your place_.

To Be Continued...


	4. Dubious defiance

**A/N:**Sorry for the long delay,here's more...

_Later that day_...

Raimundo paced the outskirts of the temple,his mind plagued with ambivalence of whether or not to defy the older monk's orders not to go after Kimiko.On the one hand,he was the leader of the group and his jurisdiction was almost as important.Plus,Kim could be in danger.Then on the other hand,he knew that going against Master Fung's order would be a sign towards treason again and Rai couldn't risk that,wouldn't risk it.No,he had worked too long and hard to get where he was.The best thing to do was to get with the others and see how they felt about all of this.

As if on cue,he sensed more then one person approach him from behind."Listen,Rai.We know how much you want to go and save Kimiko.The whole of us do,you know that.But we really can't go against the wishes of someone who outranks us more then a champion bull rider in a rodeo."Clay told him,a hint of reluctance existing in his tone.

"Yes,Raimundo.And besides,Master Fung has already assured us she will be all right in the next few days and then she will be allowed to see us then."Omi said more confidentally,but it only served to pressure Raimundo more.

"Guys,what if she really needs our help?"He countered calmly,narrowing his jade eyes on the floor and whispering under his breath."What if she needs me..."his voice gathered volume as he looked up."We need to go after her."

"Must Master Fung said..."Omi began protestingly.

A flash of anger swelled up in Rai and he whirled on the younger teen,swiping his hand through the air as he did in a gesture to stop talking."_Forget_ what Master Fung said.If it were one of us in danger,then she wouldn't just sit around doing nothing."he paused to look from one face to the other,before blurting out impaitently."Would we!?"

"Hold your horses,partner.He never even said Kimiko _was_ in any sort of danger."Clay reminded him,putting his hands up to his chest as he continued reasoningly."Besides,it's not like she couldn't hold her own out there."

Shock,utter shock for what he was hearing fell through to Raimundo.They were a team,they were friends and they were each other's family.For all they had been through,Rai had expected nothing but total back up for his decision to go after Kim but sadly,it looked like he was on his own.He had to think some more away from everyone else.

Shoulders held broadly,Rai strided by them wordlessly and stalked away back towards the entrance of the temple.

"Poor Rai,"Omi commented sympathically."He is very much down in the slumps."

Clay gave him a odd look."Slumps?"

"I think he means dumps."Dojo equipped listlessly from atop Clay's hat,seeming to be in thoughts of his own.

"He'll come around,"Clay spoke with assurance eased into his words."We've just gotta give him some time is all."

_Later that day_...

A lone figure came upon the Shen Gong Wu vault,switching a glance from this way and that,the person activated it and the curved stone entrance slid open.Taking the stairs two at a time as they materialised one after the other one,he intentionally removed two Shen Gong Wu from their draws and wrapping them in a cloth,hurried up the stairs.Once up,he sealed the entrance once more and was about to make a run for it when a shriek rang out.

"Rai!STOP!"

Raimundo felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but averted his eyes to see Dojo hunkered down in the grass with his hands brought up and that's when he realised he had just barely missed stepping on the dragon by a foot and a half.Grinning casually,Rai moved his smuggled items up behind his gray jacket and kept his cool intact mostly.

"Hey,Dojo."he greeted him,though it was with forced cheerfulness."How's it going?"

He crossed his arms over his scaled chest and replied back unsmilingly."Fine,how are you Mister Disobey-Orders?"

"Juussst..."Rai held the word as he inched his way around Dojo to the other wide."Fine.Just fine.Well,see you later!"

"Hold on a minue!"Dojo called with suspicion aroused in his voice,not buying into the teen's act.

Without warning,he sepertined up towards Rai and began to tickle him in pinpointed locations.Rai tried in vain to swat the pesky dragon away with one hand and keep his items concealed with the other but Dojo was too quick for him and he found himself bitting his lower lip.Straining to supress his urges,Rai started to flail around in desperation and yet he never even so much as touched him.Finally,he surrendered to a wail of laugther and cluched his sides.

"Mm-hm."The next time he looked up,Dojo had both the Golden Tiger Claw and Sword Of The Storm."Sneaking out the temple with no permission whatsoever and not letting anyone know about it."he said with smug coolness.

"This isn't the time to joke,Dojo."Rai told him firmly,his eyes set straight in his yellow eyes."I'm worried sick about-"

"Kid,Master Fung already assured you that she's fine."He reminded him questioningly."Don't you trust his word?"

Anger stole over Rai at that moment and he nearly ripped the Shen Gong Wu away from Dojo but restrained himself from doing so.What was wrong with him?What was wrong with everyone in fact?But most importantly,was anything the matter with Kimiko.Suddenly,he observed Dojo heave a heavy sigh and enlarge before him making him back up a bit.A rush of excitement went through him that his questions would be awnsered but knew better then to push his luck where he got it.Still,wonderment over why the dragon was insisting on flying him instead letting him go surfaced.

"You won't be able to use any Shen Gong Wu where were going,"Dojo explained immediately,almost like he had read Rai's mind."See,Kimiko has a curse running through her blood and has probably been taken by an elder in her family to a sacred place for quarantine."he hesistated and then said in a saddened tone."It's Kimiko's turn now."

Rai was intrigued but also unsatisfied."What's the whole _curse_ thing about?Does it change the person or something?"

"Not if helped at the right age,"Dojo replied back surely."But listen,I can only show you the place.When it becomes time for Kimiko to return,then they'll release her and it'll be just like it never happened in the history of happenings."

"Yeah,"Rai muttered dully."Except it has."

But thankfulness swept over him for what his friend was risking,it would be a quick trip and maybe enough to get him from becoming paranoid with the whole situtation.If the others thought she would be fine,she would.He trusted them.

_Back at Chase's castle_...

A lone figure came upon the Shen Gong Wu vault,switching a glance from this way and that,the person activated it and the curved stone entrance slid open.Taking the stairs two at a time as they materialised one after the other one,he intentionally removed two Shen Gong Wu from their draws and wrapping them in a cloth,hurried up the stairs.Once up,he sealed the entrance once more and was about to make a run for it when a shriek rang out.

"Rai!STOP!"

Raimundo felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but averted his eyes to see Dojo hunkered down in the grass with his hands brought up and that's when he realised he had just barely missed stepping on the dragon by a foot and a half.Grinning casually,Rai moved his smuggled items up behind his gray jacket and kept his cool.

"Hey,Dojo."he greeted him,though it was forced cheerfulness."How's it going?"

He crossed his arms over his scaled chest and replied back unsmilingly."Fine,how are you?"

"Juussst..."Rai held the word as he inched his way around Dojo to the other wide."Fine.Well,talk you later!"

"Hold on a minue!"Dojo called with suspicion aroused in his voice,not buying into the teen's act.

Without warning,he sepertined up towards Rai and began to tickle him in pinpointed locations.Rai tried in vain to swat the pesky dragon away with one hand and keep his items concealed with the other but Dojo was too quick for him and he found himself bitting his lower lip.Straining to supress his urges,Rai started to flail around in desperation and yet he never even so much as touched him.Finally,he surrendered to a wail of laugther and cluched his sides.

"Mm-hm."The next time he looked up,Dojo had both the Golden Tiger Claw and Sword Of The Storm."Sneaking out the temple with no permission whatsoever and not letting anyone know about it."he said with smug coolness.

"This isn't the time to joke,Dojo."Rai told him firmly,his eyes set straight in his yellow eyes."I'm worried sick about-"

"Kid,Master Fung already assured you that she's fine."He reminded him questioningly."Don't you trust his word?"

Anger stole over Rai at that moment and he nearly ripped the Shen Gong Wu away from Dojo but restrained himself from doing so.What was wrong with him?What was wrong with everyone in fact?But most importantly,was anything the matter with Kimiko.Suddenly,he observed Dojo heave a heavy sigh and enlarge before him making him back up a bit.A rush of excitement went through him that his questions would be awnsered but knew better then to push his luck where he got it.Still,wonderment over why the dragon was insisting on flying him instead letting him go surfaced.

"You won't be able to use any Shen Gong Wu where were going,"Dojo explained immediately,almost like he had read Rai's mind."See,Kimiko has a curse running through her blood and has probably been taken by an elder in her family to a sacred place for quarantine."he hesistated and then said in a saddened tone."It's Kimiko's turn now."

Rai was intrigued but also unsatisfied."What's the whole _curse_ thing about?Does it change the person or something?"

"Not if helped at the right age,"Dojo replied back surely."But listen,I can only show you the place.When it becomes time for Kimiko to return,then they'll release her and it'll be just like it never happened in the history of happenings."

"Yeah,"Rai muttered dully."Except it has."

But thankfulness swept over him for what his friend was risking,it would be a quick trip and maybe enough to get him from becoming paranoid with the whole situtation.If the others thought she would be fine,she would.He trusted them.

_Back at Chase's castle_...

An assortment of mixed feelings and oppions were lodged in Kimiko's mind as her supposed _sister_ had fetched her and was now leading her down a wide corridor.Many wooden doors spaced between the bending and straight path that Amaya lead her down.Part of her didn't want to go,part of her wanted to find out more about what was going on with her.She wasn't afraid of what it might be.No,she was fearful of what this young woman might have in store.

It seemed as though they had been walking forever,when Amaya stopped and swiftly turned to face one of the wood doors in almost near precision.Solider-like,Kim noted with piqued interest.Everything about her seemed elite and adept.She didn't flaunt herself but she didn't hold back the fact that she wasn't accustomed to messing around.Giving a motion to follow Kimiko,the two entered a large and vastly empty room that seemed to be completely metallic.

Kimiko swallowed a small lump,it was windowless."Please tell me these are just temorary renovations."

She saw Amaya shake her head and tell her promptly."For the rest of the evening,you must remain behind reinforced titanium walls while the first and major signs of your curse comes about.Rest assured,you'll be let out in the morning."

"So what?"The Asian teen began bluntly."I don't get any of my basic needs met?Food?Water?Fresh air?Internet?"

"That is the way it must be for the time being,"She replied simply.

Incredulousness shot through Kim."Forget this!I'm not going to let you put me through something demeaning like to be locked up as an animal."she snapped and defiantly turned on her heel."Better still,I won't let myself go through it!"

It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to barely register it happening but a strange,destructive urge nearly overwhelmed her and it made her drop to her knees.Try as she might,Kimiko could not arise.The feeling was grating so much for her to do something,anything normally unthought of,that she had to place her arms around her head just to keep herself down.She began to breath haltingly,her body emitting small convulsions.The urge stayed the same.

"Maintain control of yourself by keeping a clear mind,"She heard Amaya's unaffected voice whispering in her ear."I'll be here for you,"her tone turned reassuring as she placed her hand on the younger girl's quivering back."I promise."

Her words were the only consolation source that Kimiko could rely on,because the next moment Amaya was out the door and a real feel of impenetrableness caused a shuddering unrelated to her _curse_ to work it's way down her back but the feeling to thrash something only seemed to intensify.Her mouth ran dry and sweat trickled down her temples.

_Got to maintain control_...she paraphrased Amaya's advice in her mind._Got to maintain control of myself_...

But the more she fought it,the more it seemed to grow.Kimiko was so confused,where were these thoughts and ideas coming from?Though she had knocked a fair amount of villians out in her day and felt triumphant usually,this whole sensation was new to her.She wanted to hurt someone but then she didn't want to hurt someone.What was going on?

Finally she could no longer wrestle around with herself in indecision and getting up a bit off balanced,sprinted forward and thrusted herself against the sealed entrance with her shoulder.Feeling it go a little sore,Kim backed off and tried to see if she could stand still.No such luck,the powerful urge was enough to make her lunge at it again;repeatedly.

"_Uh!_"She grunted loudly and then let out a small gasp when she retreated this time,a throbbing pain had entered the top of her shoulder.So,almost without thinking,she used the other to do it.A few minutes later,that one throbbed too.

Desperation to be out flooded her.She had to get out of here.The enstranged urge to destroy was replaced by desire to see daylight.An idea crossed her mind and she patted herself over to see if she had a weapon of any type.When she came up empty-handed,she nearly thought of head-butting the reinforced metal door but then she remembered.

"My cell phone!"She exclaimed aloud and dug around in her bandeau until her fingers grazed it's smooth surface but before she got a chance to dial when she pulled it out,a burnig feel on the right of her chest made her wince and drop the phone all together.Catiously,Kimiko touched her robe's neckline and brought it down to expose her stinging skin.

Contrary to what she expected,a halfway black circle that seemed to have nearly reached it's point looked to be tattooed onto her skin.But somehow,it wasn't all that shocking.In fact,it was starting to feel natural,despite the searing pain that beaded through her upper body.The distressful feeling to destroy was gone,replaced for a deep longing to see her friends and be back at the temple.She wanted to see Raimundo,especially.But for now,here she would stay.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**More back history and everything in future chapters.Sorry for the long delay.

LP


End file.
